Pieces of Love
by iloveromance
Summary: On her first date with Niles, Daphne can't seem to overcome the guilt she feels over breaking one of Frasier's prized possessions. Will it interfere with her chances for happiness? A continuation of Kristen3's "To Protect and Comfort" in honor of her birthday! *hugs*
1. Chapter 1

The restaurant was warm and inviting. The lights were dim and soft music played over head. It was the perfect setting for a romantic dinner. As they sat in the corner booth, Niles took Daphne's hand and smiled.

"I can hardly believe this is happening." He said, unable to hide his nervous giggle.

"Daphne you have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment. Holding your hand like this, staring into your beautiful brown eyes."

When he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, her eyes filled with tears. Concerned, he moved closer, brushing the tears away with his fingertips.

"What's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking about your brother." She admitted. "I know it was just a silly spice jar, but he loved it so much! He's going to be furious when he finds out that I broke it! How could I have been so stupid?"

Niles sighed and caressed her cheek. "Daphne, you're not stupid; far from it. You're beautiful, caring and absolutely wonderful."

In response she kissed him deeply. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

Niles shrugged. "I'm just being truthful, Daphne. You are wonderful."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that your brother won't think so. Not when he realizes that his spice container is gone! How am I going to tell him? I know it's silly to be worrying about this, but I can't help meself!"

Niles pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I know that Frasier can overreact, but it was an accident. Surely he can understand that."

Daphne looked at him worriedly. "But what if he doesn't? I've seen him go insane when your father broke a mayonnaise jar just last week! And this is far worse! He's liable to fire me, and then I'd never see you again and-."

He stopped her with his kisses, content to comfort her as best as he could. His heart ripped in two when he felt her trembling body against his, indicating just how scared she really was. And it concerned him. It wasn't like her to worry about such things.

"Daphne, Frasier won't fire you, I promise. And even if he did, there's nothing in this world that would keep me away from you. I love you, but if Frasier doesn't understand that... well, then to hell with him! I know it's cruel to say, because he is my brother and I love him dearly. But when I think about how much I was looking forward to this opera tonight-."

Daphne took his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. If I had known how much it meant to you, I would have gladly taken your brother's place. That is, if you had wanted me to."

Niles smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll never stop wanting you, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane..."

"Please... Call me Niles."

The request surprised her. "Oh... but..."

"Please, Daphne? It would mean so much to me."

"All right... Niles."

When their meals arrived, they ate in contented silence, happy to be in each other's company.

"Would you like some more wine, Niles?"

"Yes, thank you Daphne."

Their wine replenished, Niles raised his glass. "I propose a toast."

Daphne smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"To the woman I love and the happiness that I plan to show her for the rest of my life."  
Kissing him deeply, Daphne touched her glass to his. "Thank you, Niles. That's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Niles corrected.

Touched by the sentiment, she kissed him again. "So are you."

Suddenly she gasped in surprise at what she had said. It didn't seem right to call a man beautiful. But Niles' expression told her that he was touched by her compliment.

"I love you, Daphne."

His words, although wonderful to hear, made her feel almost guilty. She did care for him, more than she'd ever cared about anyone and she knew that he expected her to return the sentiment.

But this was all still so new to her and she was afraid of hurting him. So instead of words, she laced her fingers through his and caressed his hand with her thumb. "Dr. Crane... Niles... You're my best friend and I care about you so much."

As expected, his smile faded slightly.

"And there's something else." She added quickly.

"What?"

She swallowed hard and rubbed his hand against her cheek. "I think I might be falling in love with you, too."

Instantly, his smile returned and his blue eyes sparkled. "Oh Daphne, really? That's..."

Her fingertips went to his lips. "Shhh... Don't say anything. Just kiss me."

With a dreamy sigh, he did as she asked, sending her emotions swirling out of control.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He whispered.

Daphne couldn't hide her disappointment, for she knew that it meant that their blissful evening would soon come to an end. But she also couldn't wait to spend time with the man that she cared for so deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

And as she expected, they found themselves standing in front of the Elliot Bay Towers a short time later. But she wasn't expecting the sudden shyness that came over her as she stared into his eyes.

"Niles... I'm sorry for ruining your evening. Thank you so much for dinner. It was lovely."

He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "Daphne, you didn't ruin anything. I'm happier than I've ever been and I had a wonderful time."

"Well... I guess I should go inside and... face the consequences. I'm sure that your brother's long since noticed that his spice container is missing."

Niles spoke quickly. "I'll go in with you."

"No, that's not necessary. I-."

The door opened suddenly and her heart raced at the sight of her boss staring at them with an annoyed glare on his face.

"And just where have you been?" He demanded.

"Oh... Niles and I went out to dinner and-."

"Niles?"

Daphne laced her fingers through Niles' and squeezed.

"Since when do you call my brother Niles?"

"Since he asked me to! It is his name, you know!" Daphne replied. "H-he loves me."

"He told you that?"

"Well, yes but he didn't have to. I... I sensed it. You see, when your spice container broke-."

Frasier's eyes widened. "What?"

"I-I thought you knew! I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I-."

Anger flashed in Frasier's eyes. "_You_ broke my spice jar? Daphne do you have any idea how much that meant to me? Dear God, that was irreplaceable! How could you be so careless?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

"Frasier-."

"Niles, stay out of this! It's between Daphne and myself!"

"Niles, I-."

Niles put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. I'll take care of it."

"Like hell you will!" Frasier yelled. "Niles, I can't believe this! You of all people-."

At the outburst, Martin hobbled into the living room. "What's going on in here?"

"Dad, it was an accident!" Niles protested. "You see, Daphne-."

"There are no accidents!" Frasier yelled.

Martin locked eyes with Daphne who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dad-."

"Zip it, Fras! Daphne, what's going on?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear! I closed the bloody refrigerator door too hard and the spice container went crashing to the floor! If it weren't for Niles-."

Martin groaned. "Oh geez, not this again! No offense Niles, but I always hated that damn spice jar! If it was so important to you Fras, why did you keep it top of the refrigerator?"

"Dad, I-."

Martin held up his hand in protest. "Never mind, I don't want to know! Just shut your big bazoo and apologize! If Daphne says it was an accident, then it was an accident!"

"Frasier, I'll buy you a new one." Niles pleaded. "Really, it's no trouble."

"There, now. You see? Problem settled!" Martin nodded. "Now I'm going to bed! Goodnight!"

Daphne smiled and hugged Martin, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, Mr. Crane. Thank you."

Frasier, Niles and Daphne stared awkwardly at one another and with a deep sigh, Frasier turned to Daphne.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I was out of line and I shouldn't have yelled at you. That goes for you too, Niles."

Daphne smiled as she brushed away a tear and hugged her boss. "It's all right. I really am sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Niles. I'm sorry for standing you up for the opera." Frasier extended his hand, smiling as his younger brother did the same.

Niles grinned and turned to Daphne. "It's all right, Frasier. In fact, it's better than all right."

"Well, if it's any consolation, my date was a complete disaster, so I'm glad things worked out for you at least."

"What do you say we try for the opera again next week?" Niles asked.

"I'd like that." Frasier replied. "But now I'm going to bed. Goodnight all."

"Goodnight, Frasier."

Alone once more, Daphne hugged Niles warmly and kissed his soft lips.

"Thank you, Niles."

He held her close and stroked her hair. "For what?"

Daphne rested her cheek against his chest. "For being so wonderful. Thank you again for dinner."

"You're welcome, Daphne. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was thinking... I need to get Frasier a new spice jar..."

She sighed and lowered her head. "I know, and I'm sorry Niles."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to help pick it out."

Daphne wrapped her arms around him. "I'd love to! So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Niles kissed her one last time. "I can hardly wait."

Her heart fluttered, watching Niles step into the elevator and blow her a kiss just as the doors closed.

He really did love her. And she knew that it was just a matter of time before she would love him too. Because something told her that she was already there.

**THE END**


End file.
